Suppressed Emotions
by hopelesslydevoted.xx
Summary: "Granger what the hell?" Draco asked looking at her ruffled clothes, and her face covered in blood. Hermione let out a loud sob and threw herself into his arms. - Draco and Hermione are forced to live together after Hermione gets attacked during patrolling. Relying on her worst enemy to keep her safe, what could go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione could not be happier then she was at this moment. She had exceptional grades in school, was Head Girl, had great friends by her side, and an even better boyfriend. She felt herself smile as she walked into the Great Hall when she spotted her boyfriend, Ron, sitting across from Harry and Ginny.

Hermione had been waiting patiently for the day when Ron would finally get the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, and when he did, Hermione had been the happiest girl on the planet. She finally had the man she had fallen for since the day that she saw him. The funny thing was, nobody was surprised when Hermione announced the news that her and Ron were finally official. Ginny had muttered "_About damn time" _and Harry had slapped Ron on the back and congratulated him for finally asking her out after having a crush on her since first year.

She made her way over to the Gryffindor table, and took her usual spot, to the right of Ron, facing the rest of the house tables, and across from Harry and Ginny. Ron smiled at her when she sat down, and greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

"I don't know how you're friends with her.." Draco said disgustedly as Ron pulled away from Hermione, his face red.

"She's not too bad" Blaise said defending Hermione.

"She's an insufferable know it all, and a teacher's pet. Not to mention she's a Mudblood, and best friends with Potter and dating Weasel. Please explain to me how her _friendship _could even appeal to you, knowing who she is and who she associates with" Draco spat.

"Drake, you need to learn not to judge a book by its cover" Blaise said as he looked over at Hermione remembering how their friendship began.

_Blaise was in the library looking for a book to finish his potions essay, when he heard arguing a couple aisles down from where he was currently bent over reading labels for the book he was looking for. He slowly edged closer to where the shouting was coming from, making sure not to be seen. He was a Slytherin after all, and didn't need to be caught eavesdropping._

_When he rounded the corner he found who was responsible for the argument, it was Ron, who was currently shouting at Hermione._

"_Honestly Hermione, I don't understand why you spend so much time studying and doing homework. You're already weeks ahead of the rest of the class! Would it hurt to spend a little bit more time with me?!"_

"_Ron, I've told you how important my grades are to me, and I need to be at the top of the class for the position that I am going to be applying for once we are finished school."_

"_I understand that Hermione, but you won't even do anything sexually with me and it's been 6 months! I thought I was the man of your dreams, and that you've wanted to be with me for a while? Well, you're not exactly proving that to me.." Ron said frustrated._

_Hermione's face darkened. "Is that all you want from me is to get into my pants? Am I some sort of trophy that you believe is yours for the taking? Well guess what, I'm not."_

"_You're lucky you're with a guy like me Hermione. Most guys would have already left you because you won't do anything besides make out with them. Just remember how lucky you are that I'm still with you and haven't left you like most guys would have" Ron said angrily before turning around and marching out of the library._

_Blaise watched Ron walk out, and then turned back to Hermione, who now had tears spilling down her cheeks. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard Hermione say "You can stop hiding now, he's gone."_

_Blaise froze. How long had she known he had been standing there?_

"_I know you're there, I heard you bump into the bookcase before settling in and eavesdropping on mine and Ron's conversation."_

_Blaise stepped out from behind the bookcase and said "I apologize for eavesdropping"_

_Hermione looked up and shook her head laughing, tears still evident on her cheeks as she said "No you're not, you're a Slytherin. You guys are never sorry for what you do."_

_Blaise smirked and said "True."_

"_Well you can go and tell the whole school that Ron and I are fighting because I won't sleep with him. Bet that would get a real rise out of a lot of people. The pure innocent Mudblood Granger won't even sleep with her boyfriend of 6 months" Hermione said using her fingers to quote what she said._

"_I'm not the type to spread gossip Granger. I merely listen to it. Besides, I don't agree with what Weasley was saying. There is nothing wrong with you wanting to wait to sleep with someone, and any decent guy who respected you and truly cared about you would understand that and wouldn't try to pressure you into doing things that you aren't comfortable or ready to do" Blaise stated._

_Hermione looked up at Blaise shocked. _

"_I know my reputation amongst you Gryffindor precedes me, and it doesn't help that I'm best friends with Draco, but just remember not to judge a book by its cover" Blaise said as he started to walk away from Hermione, who's mouth was hanging open._

_Hermione composed herself quickly and stood up. "Zabini, wait!"_

_Blaise stopped walking and turned around and looked back at Hermione "Yes Granger?"_

"_Thank you" Hermione said giving him a genuine smile._

After that, Hermione and Blaise had become civil with one another, and would send each other secret smiles in greeting when nobody was looking. It then turned to them meeting up in the library after dinner for a few hours a week, where they would sit down and discuss things about their lives. They would also do their homework together, sitting in a secluded spot in the library where no one would find them. Blaise now considered Hermione as one of his best friends, and she had told him she considered him as one too.

Draco had picked up on Blaise's disappearances , and ended up following him one night to see what he was up to. Draco had suspicions that he was going to meet up with a girl, but he had never imagined who he would find waiting for Blaise. At first, he had thought that Blaise was going to make fun of her for sitting in the library alone after dinner, and was shocked when he saw them greet one another with huge smiles on their faces. He was even more repulsed when Blaise sat down across from her and had greeted her using her first name, and she did the same.

Draco had left the library immediately after that, and had made his way back to his dormitory where he waited for Blaise to return.

As soon as Blaise entered the dormitories he shared with Draco, he could tell something was wrong.

"_What's up mate?" Blaise asked as he looked at the irritation and anger written all over his best friends face._

"_Why don't you tell me?" Draco snapped._

"_What's got your knickers in a twist?" Blaise asked as he sat down across from Draco._

"_Where have you been going every week for hours at a time?" Draco asked looking directly at Blaise._

"_Been hanging out with a friend" Blaise stated simply._

"_And that friend just happens to be Mudblood Granger? What the hell Blaise! What has gotten into you? Have you gone absolutely mental?! What would any of the other Slytherins say if they had seen the two of you sitting together in the library looking all chummy" Draco said angrily, his fists clenched._

"_I would tell them that it is none of their concern with who I choose to be friends with. And why were you spying on me?" Blaise asked calmly._

"_I was trying to figure out what the hell you were up to and why you were being so damn secretive that you couldn't even tell me, your best mate where the hell you were going. Now I see why" Draco stated, still pissed off at his friend._

"_Why would I tell you? So you could try and convince me that I'm being an idiot and that I'm ruining my life by associating with a 'Mudblood' and then you could have told me about how I was disgracing the name of all Slytherins? No thanks. I am more than capable of making my own decisions, and choosing who I want to be friends with. And yes, that means Hermione" Blaise stated._

"_Well that's because you are!" Draco hissed, his eyes narrowing._

"_Honestly Draco, you need to grow up. If you continue to be as hateful and resentful as you are, you're going to end up having no one by your side. You should learn to give people a chance, you'll find that not everyone is as bad as you thought them to be" Blaise said as he stood up, and left Draco staring after him dumbfounded._

"Yeah, whatever" Draco said waving Blaise and the conversation off.

"You know, you and Hermione are actually a lot alike. And if you weren't sworn enemies, I could see you guys being great friends, or even potentially in a relationship together" Blaise stated.

Draco spit out the pumpkin juice that he had just taken a sip of and turned and looked at Blaise.

"Do not _ever _compare me to Mudblood Granger again. Got it?" Draco hissed, his face dark.

"Whatever mate, I'm just stating the truth" Blaise said shrugging his shoulders at his friend.

Draco turned his attention away from Blaise then looked over at the Gryffindor table. He stared at Hermione intently, wondering what the hell made Blaise think they would be good friends, or could even be in a …. Hell, he couldn't even think the word.

Draco could admit that the girl had brains, hell anyone who knew her could. She was the smartest witch ever to attend Hogwarts, much to Draco's annoyance. He was the only one who was even capable of keeping up with her intelligence, and sometimes she out shinned him. She had a wild temper, which Draco had experienced many times, as he was the one who would usually bring it out of her, much to his amusement. He had a temper that matched hers, if not greater. That was really the only similarities he could think of. She didn't play Quidditch, and if Draco thought about it, he couldn't even remember a time where he had seen her on a broom. She was a Mudblood, he was a Pureblood. He considered himself to be a pretty attractive man, and was pretty confident in his good looks, whereas she was meh. He never really looked at her enough to even remember if she was pretty or not, and her face was usually contorted with anger whenever she looked at him anyways. She was Gryffindor, and the best friends of two people he hated more than her, and he was Slytherin. There was no way that the two of them could be friends, or anything else for that matter.

xx

Breakfast was cleared from the tables, meaning that is was time for all of the students to head to class. Hermione of course, flanked with Harry and Ron, had left the Great Hall before breakfast finished in order to get to class early enough to get a good seat. It was the beginning of the school year, and one wanted to get to class and claim the seat that they wanted for the remainder of the school year.

As they rounded the corner, Hermione slammed into what felt like a brick wall.

Her bag went flying, spraying her belongings across the corridor floor. She landed flat on her back with a loud thump.

"Out of my way Mudblood" a male voice drawled lazily.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to who she had run into, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy. She noticed that Blaise was standing beside him, shaking his head at his friend's behaviour.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going _Malfoy"_ Hermione spat as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Funny, considering you're the one who ran into me. Maybe if you weren't so busy staring at that pathetic excuse you call a boyfriend, you would pay attention to your surroundings and not walk into innocent bystanders who were trying to make their way to class like myself" Draco replied, already bored with the conversation.

"Oi! Don't you talk to Hermione that way you prat!" Ron snapped angrily, his face betraying his hatred.

"How cute, Weasel sticking up for his _girlfriend_" Draco snarled.

"Shut up Malfoy before I hex you" Ron hissed angrily.

"In what world would _you _be able to hex me? I'd have you laying on the floor immobilized begging for your life to be spared before a spell even passed through that pathetic mouth of yours" Draco hissed menacingly, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Honestly Malfoy, get over yourself" Hermione stated as she interfered between the two boys who were staring at each other in pure hatred.

"Pretty pathetic how you can't even fight your own battles _Weasley. _I remember when I had to get my girlfriend to defend my honour because I was a shitty wizard.. Oh wait.. That's never happened to me" Draco said smirking.

Ron pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it at Draco.

Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Ron, don't. He's not worth it" Hermione said pushing his arm down to his side.

Ron let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look at you, trained like a dog" Draco smirked, amusement in his voice.

Ron raised his wand and yelled "Stupefy!"

Before the spell could hit its target, Draco raised his hand out in front of him palm forward, stopping the spell completely. He then clenched his hand into a fist, and raised it up slowly.

"Oi what the hell!" Ron exclaimed as his body started rising, his feet now dangling above the floor.

Draco slowly raised his fist a bit more so that Ron was now a few feet above the ground.

"Put him down Malfoy" Harry hissed.

Draco snapped his eyes in Harry's direction, narrowing his eyes.

Harry stopped talking and remained silent upon seeing the look in Draco's eyes.

When Draco was satisfied that Harry was not going to say a word, he turned his attention back to Ron. "What did I tell you" Draco hissed darkly. "Try something like that again and next time I won't be so nice. Let this be your warning."

Draco opened his fist, and Ron tumbled to the floor, very ungracefully.

Harry leaned down and offered Ron a hand, pulling him up from the floor.

"Hermione do something!" Ron whined.

Hermione was still staring at Draco, shock and confusion written all over her face. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Ron. "What do you want me to do Ron?" she asked impatiently.

"Deduct house points, put him in detention, I don't know! Just do something! You can't let him get away with this!" Ron stated angrily.

"Get away with _what _exactly Weasley? As I recall I didn't once raise my wand. Actually, if I recall the situation correctly, you were the one who drew your wand at me, and fired a spell at _me _if I'm not mistaken" Draco stated.

Ron looked over at Hermione waiting for her response.

"He's right Ron.." Hermione said slowly.

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed. "But _Hermione _you were here for the entire thing! He provoked me! The entire situation was his fault!"

"God Weasley, stop your damn whining it's annoying" Draco said rubbing his temples.

"Shut your ferret face!" Ron snapped angrily.

"That'll be 20 points from Gryffindor" Draco said coolly.

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled exploding.

"And actually, now that I think about it, that will be another 20 points from Gryffindor for you trying to attack and seriously injure the Head Boy" Draco said smirking, pulling aside his robe and revealing the gold Head Boy badge.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"_You're _Head Boy?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Of course I am Granger" Draco replied cockily. "I _am _second to you in grades after all."

"I told you guys Dumbledore is off of his rocker, and this further proves it" Ron stated angrily. "Choosing this ferret to be Head Boy. Like the git needs a free pass to torture people and get away with it."

"Ron, Dumbledore probably had a reason for choosing him to be Head Boy, even if it doesn't seem to make sense at the moment" Harry said defending his idol.

"I don't know how you can defend him especially over something like this" Ron said shaking his head.

"Well, this has been a nice.. chat. But frankly, I'm bored of listening to Potter defending the old bat, and Weasley, I really just can't stand looking at your face any longer. So, if you will excuse me" Draco said turning around and taking off towards class.

"I _REALLY _ hate that slimy git" Ron stated as he watched Draco's retreating figure walking away.

"You and me both mate" Harry said.

"Here" Blaise said holding up Hermione's bag, which had all of her supplies put back inside neatly.

Hermione smiled warmly at him and said "Thanks Blaise."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, their mouths hanging open.

"No problem Hermione. I'm sorry about Malfoy, I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Are you okay?" Blaise asked in his deep voice that Hermione was so accustomed to hearing.

"You don't need to apologize on his behalf. Don't worry about it, I'm used to putting up with Malfoy and his foul moods, as I usually am on the receiving end of it. And yes, I'm okay thank you." Hermione said grabbing her bag from his arms. "What I don't understand is how you put up with him."

"Honestly, he's not usually that bad. Plus, he's my best friend. We tend to stick by our best friends sides even if they are being an idiot. Although, I don't necessarily always agree with the things he says and does, when it comes down to it, I would have his back and I know he would have mine" Blaise stated.

"I'll take your word for it" Hermione said not believing that Draco could be any nicer, or that there was a better side to him.

"No you won't, because you don't believe me" Blaise said with a smirk. "Not that I blame you, Drake can be an ass. Anyways, I'm going to head to class, I'll see you there" Blaise said as he made his exit.

"See you!" Hermione said smiling and waving.

She turned back to Harry and Ron who were looking at her with dumbfounded expressions.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry asked.

"What was what about?" Hermione asked.

"Since when do you and Zabini talk, and get along?" Ron asked, jealously leaking into his voice.

"We have for a while" Hermione stated.

"Well isn't that something you felt you should have shared with us? With _me _more specifically?" Ron asked, his temper flaring.

"Oh honestly, I knew you wouldn't take it well, which is why I avoided telling you" Hermione snapped.

"Do you like him?" Ron asked jealously.

"What? No!" Hermione said laughing. "I consider Blaise one of my best friends, nothing more."

"A best friend?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, a best friend" Hermione stated confidently.

"When did you guys start talking?" Harry asked.

"About a year ago" Hermione said.

"You've been talking to him for a YEAR? And you never felt the need to once mention this to me?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm a grown woman Ronald, and I am able to talk to whoever I please. You don't see me saying anything about you talking to Lavender, who you have _dated _before. Blaise and I are strictly friends. And I am not going to have you telling me who I can and can't be friends with" Hermione snapped.

Harry interjected before Ron could say something back that he would regret. "Ron, Hermione's right. She' allowed to be friends with who she wants. And you do talk to Lavender…"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry and was about to make a comment but Harry held up his hand cutting Ron off,

"I'm not picking sides or anything because you are both my friends, but I don't see the harm in Hermione talking to Zabini. He seems to be nice enough for a Slytherin, and he stayed behind when Malfoy left to make sure that Hermione was okay and he even gathered up her belongings for her. If anything, he just gained respect in my books for doing that. And Hermione is a good judge of character, we should both trust her. If she feels that Zabini is worth having a friendship with, then we should respect that and support her decision."

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said smiling as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Yeah, you're right" Ron said calm again after hearing what Harry had to say.

"Now, let's head to class and see what kinds of seats are left shall we? I don't want to be stuck sitting at the front of the class in Snape's potion lessons.." Harry said shuddering at the thought.

Ron went green thinking about having Snape watching over his work so closely.

Hermione linked her arms through theirs and said "Well then let's get a move on!"

When they finally made it to the classroom, they found that the majority of the class was already there, but to their luck, there was a free table second row from the back, which they quickly walked to and claimed as their own.

Harry let out a sigh of relief at not being stuck at the front of the classroom. He then turned to Hermione.

"Am I the only one who realized that Malfoy didn't even use his wand to stop Ron's spell?" Harry asked as he cast a quick glance over at Draco, who was leaning casually back in his chair.

"You're not the only one" Hermione stated slowly.

"How is that even possible? I've never heard about anything like that before, have you?" Harry asked curiously.

"No I haven't. I haven't even read anything about it in books" Hermione said as her eyebrows burrowed together in thought.

"Well be careful Hermione. With him being Head Boy, you're going to be forced to spend a lot more time with him then usual. And from the looks of things, he's a lot more skilled in dark magic and more powerful in it than any of us anticipated" Harry said worrying about his best friends well being.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"If that git tries anything to hurt you I'll kill him" Ron hissed quietly.

Hermione smiled weakly at Ron in response. She knew that Ron was just trying to 'defend her honour' and all, but she seriously doubted that Ron would even be able to touch a hair on Draco's head. Draco had made what he had done in the corridor look effortless, which made Hermione wonder just how powerful he actually was. The thought was both intriguing and scary at the same time.

One thing Hermione knew for sure was that she had to try and make sure to keep Ron as far away from Draco as possible, otherwise she might not have a boyfriend much longer.

**A/N: I'm hoping that is a good introduction to my newest story! Please ****READ AND REVIEW****. If I don't feel as though people are enjoying this story, especially with the lengths that I am trying to write these chapters (this chapter alone was an 11 page word document), then I am not going to move forward with the rest of this story. Nothing is more important to me than knowing that my readers are enjoying the story that I am providing them, so if you like this story so far, then SAY SO. Write me a message in that little comment box on the bottom of the page and click submit! If you don't like my story, feel free to leave a comment also, criticism is always welcome, but if you don't like my story outline, how I am portraying my characters, or even the style in which I am writing, then there are many other stories on this site that I am sure will suit your needs. This is MY story, and I will write it in the way that I please.  
Anyways, enough of my rant, I hope to hear from you all soon!  
Jessica.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The three of them made it to class, literally right on time because of the whole ordeal with Malfoy. Of course, it just happened to be with the one teacher who hated them more than anything, Snape.

"Glad the three of you decided to show up. Now take your seats before you interrupt my lesson. Next time you're late, house points will be deducted for your tardiness, and from our Head Girl too. Disappointing."

Draco turned around in his seat and sent her a smug look.

Hermione, who had had enough of Draco for the day already, ignored his look and instead focused on Snape, making sure to keep her eyes as far away from the Head Boy as possible.

"A list of names will be appearing on the board in a moment. Everyone will have a name beside theirs, which will depict your partner for this class. You are to work together with your partner on all of the potions that will be assigned."

Snape waved his wand, and a list of names appeared on the board.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten when she read the name that was linked with hers.

"Gather your things, and go and sit beside your new partner."

"I'm partnered with Zabini, which shouldn't be all that bad.." Harry stated aloud.

"I'm with Parkinson" Ron said, disgust evident in his voice.

"Who are you with Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up at the board. "He paired you with Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"Is he bloody mental?" Ron hissed.

"Ron, it's fine, I'll be okay" Hermione said, trying to convince both him, and herself.

"I do not want you partnered with that lunatic!" Ron exclaimed.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked.

All the students stopped talking and moving, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Yes, there is a bloody problem. Why would you pair that git with Hermione?" Ron asked angrily.

"I do not appreciate you insulting another student in my presence, 5 points from Gryffindor for your sheer lack of respect for your fellow students. And if Miss. Granger has a problem with who she is paired with, then why doesn't she say something herself?"

Ron was about to make a comment, but Harry kicked him under the table, cutting him off.

"Is there a problem with who you are partnered with Miss. Granger?" Snape asked.

Hermione wanted to tell Snape exactly what her problem was. That Draco was an egotistical, spoiled, disrespectful prat, that she would rather avoid then have to work with, but instead she bit her tongue and said "None at all."

"Does anyone else have a problem?" Snape asked scanning the classroom.

When no one spoke up, Snape nodded his head and said "Now, everyone go and sit with your new partners immediately before I start deducting more house points."

Hermione looked over at Draco, whose eyes were already on her.

If she was going to be partnered with him, fine. But she was not the one who was going to move, he was.

They both sat there and stared at one another, neither one wanting to give into the other.

Draco pointed to the seat next to him, insinuating that he was not going to be the one moving. Hermione normally would have sat there the entire time, not wanting to give in to Draco and having him one up her, but, Snape was now looking at her, and Gryffindor had already lost enough house points for the day. So, Hermione sucked up her pride, gathered her things, and walked over to Malfoy, her head held high.

She threw her bag down on the table, and sat down.

"Do you really have to be so dramatic?" Draco drawled.

"And do you really have to be such a prat?" Hermione asked in return.

"Let's get one thing straight" Draco said dangerously, turning towards her. "If you're going to be partnered with me for the remainder of the school year, it would be in your best interest _not_ to piss me off."

"That goes both ways Malfoy" Hermione stated angrily.

"You really think I'm afraid of _you_ Mudblood? You saw what I was capable of earlier, and that was nothing, in what _world_ would I be afraid of _you." _Draco hissed.

Hermione knew she should have let the argument end there, but she didn't want him to have the last word. Besides, he had already pissed her off enough today, to the point where she didn't care anymore.

"Congratulations, you learned a new magic trick. If I recall, I do get better grades than you in _every_ subject, so what makes you think I wouldn't know how to defend myself?" Hermione spat.

"You think you're so _smart_ just because of your grades. Sorry that everyone else at this school has a life besides sticking their nose in a book every hour of the day. But the again, I can't blame you based off of the people that you hang out with, I would probably do the same." Draco stated venomously.

"And you think Crabbe and Goyle are better company?" Hermione asked mockingly.

"I swear Granger, you need to learn to keep your mouth closed." Draco warned dangerously.

"Or what? You're going to hex me? Oh, wait, you're too much of a coward you'd get your father to do it for you" Hermione said, knowing that she hit a nerve when Draco's face contorted with anger. Although she was happy that she had finally affected him with something that she had said, the look he was now giving her made her blood run cold, and sent shivers down her spine.

"The minute we step out of this school, you will be the first person on my list to kill. You won't have Dumbledore keeping an eye on you 24/7. Watch your back Mudblood."

Hermione didn't have anything to say back, and Draco wouldn't have listened anyways, as he had turned his attention away from her. Hermione knew she shouldn't have pushed him, but she hated how he thought he was so inferior to everyone else, especially her. She didn't doubt that Draco was capable of more than she had seen in the hallway, and yet she had mocked him about it, just so she could try and piss him off as much as he pissed her off.

Hermione looked around the room, and her eyes locked with Blaise. She had forgotten about everyone else in the classroom during hers and Malfoy's argument. Thankfully, by the looks of it, everyone else was still too busy with their partners, except for Blaise who, by the look on his face, had overheard the entire thing.

He shook his head sadly, and turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

Hermione felt her stomach knot. She knew how hard that must have been for Blaise to hear, he was best friends with both of them. It was hard enough for him already because of the hatred between herself and Draco, and when they argued it made it that much worse, because he was forced to choose sides.

She wasn't going to apologize to Draco, that was for sure, but she would definitely apologize to Blaise. She didn't want to lose his friendship, she valued it greatly.

When class ended, Hermione got up quickly and made her way over to where Blaise was sitting. He looked up, and smiled slightly at her appearance.

"Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked softly.

"Of course you can, just give me a minute and I'll meet you outside the classroom okay?"

Hermione nodded and made her way to the exit.

"Oi! Hermione, wait up!" Ron called, walking quickly to catch up with her, Harry by his side.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Harry asked.

"I'm meeting Blaise outside of the classroom"

"Why?" Ron asked, jealously already making its way into his voice.

"Because I need to talk to him about something."

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled at her sweet, caring friend. Harry would never keep questioning her, if she said something he always wanted to make sure that she was okay. As much as she loved Ron, she wished he could be more openly caring like Harry. Jealousy was good at times, as it showed that he did care, but too much of it got on her nerves.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Got in an argument with Malfoy during class, and just wanted to talk to Blaise about it because he's kind of in the middle, and I don't want him to feel like he has to choose sides."

"What did that git do?" Ron asked protectively.

Hermione waved her hand at him "Like I said, the usual. Arguing and threats, but nothing I couldn't handle. I dished it back at him just as hard, so no worries" Hermione said leaning in to give Ron a small peck, to ease his worrying.

"Can you two _not_ show such a revolting site in public where everyone can see?"

Hermione stiffened upon hearing his voice.

"Sod off Malfoy" Ron snapped.

"I mean, congratulations Weasley for finally finding a girl who doesn't care that you're poor and ugly. Although, she's got less money and is uglier than you are, so I guess it makes sense as to why you are both together."

Ron went to grab for his wand, but Draco stopped him in his tracks.

"Are we really going to do a repeat of earlier this morning? I told you the next time I wouldn't be as nice, and I keep my promises" Draco said darkly.

Ron lowered his arm, defeated.

"That's what I thought." Draco said smugly. "Weasley, you should teach your girlfriend a lesson or two on being submissive. We wouldn't want any.. _accidents_ to happen."

Blaise had just walked out of the classroom and decided to interfere before anything else was said, or before anything drastic happened.

"Hermione, you said you wanted to talk?"

Hermione forgot about Draco instantly, and a smile graced her features "Yes, I did. Harry, Ron, I'll meet you guys in class in a few minutes. Save me a seat!"

"Don't be late" Harry said winking.

"I won't" Hermione said with a smile.

"Later babe" Ron said, making a point of looking at Blaise before he turned and started heading towards class with Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes smiling.

"What do you need to talk to Blaise about?" Draco asked rudely.

"I just need to talk to him Malfoy" Hermione said annoyed.

"Draco, I'll meet you in class" Blaise said dismissing him.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You're seriously dismissing me to talk to the _Mudblood" _Draco spat.

"I am not looking to fight with you Draco. You know we are friends, so drop it. I'll meet you in class."

Draco glared at him before turning around and walking away.

"So, what's up?" Blaised asked.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what happened between me and Malfoy in class today."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because I know you overheard us, and I know how hard it must be for you to listen to two of your friends constantly at each others throats. I just want you to know that I don't want you to think you have to choose sides, because I won't make you. I understand that you are friends with both of us, so I won't get mad at you for not intervening."

Blaise wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and the two of them headed towards their respective classrooms. "See, this is one thing I love about you. You care more about others than yourself, and you put your friends first."

"Well I don't want to lose your friendship."

"You won't" Blaise said giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Now go to class before you're late."

"I'll see you at lunch!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked away and headed to class.

When she arrived, she spotted Harry and Ron, and took her usual seat in between the two.

"Everything go well?" Harry asked.

"Yep, everything went great" Hermione said smiling.

"What are you doing tonight Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well I have to patrol once curfew starts, and after classes I am going to read over my books and write some notes."

"You're going to write notes already?" Ron asked grumpily.

"She wouldn't be our Hermione if she wasn't weeks ahead of everyone else" Harry said smiling.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said returning his smile.

"Alright, well if you finish your notes and reading before you go patrolling, stop by the Gryffindor common room and we can all hang out for a bit?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I will."

Ron was satisfied with her answer, and Hermione turned her attention to the front of the room, as Professor McGonagall had started the lesson.

Hermione was happy that Ron had become a bit more understanding about her schoolwork. Although he did still complain that she spent too much time on it, he had stopped harassing her about it. He also hadn't brought up their sexual aspect of their relationship since their last fight, and Hermione was thankful for that too. She still hadn't slept with Ron, which she knew did bug him more than he let on, but he didn't try and push her. Hermione loved Ron, but she didn't feel the need to sleep with him in order to prove it.

Being Head Girl was now going to cut her time with Ron even more, something that he came to realize once he saw her schedule, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He was proud of her for making Head Girl, not that he was surprised, everyone knew that she was going to get it, but he did have a selfish side, and they had argued a few times over it.

"Wait, you said you're patrolling tonight. Who are you patrolling with? One of the prefects?" Ron asked suddenly.

Hermione bit her lip. She was hoping that this topic wouldn't have come up today.

"No, I'm not patrolling with the prefects."

"Are you patrolling alone? Because if you are, I will patrol with you, I am a prefect and I don't mind. Besides, I don't think it's safe for you to be patrolling by yourself."

"I'm not patrolling alone. Dumbledore has paired the Head Boy and Girl together to patrol."

"You're patrolling with Malfoy?" Ron asked too calmly.

"It's not like I had the choice, it's upon Dumbledore's orders" Hermione said softly.

"And he thinks that Malfoy and you are going to be getting along in order to do this? Is he daft? You're going to turn around a corner and the git is probably doing to stun you or something."

"Ron, Dumbledore is aware that me and Malfoy are to be patrolling together. If anything was to happen to be, he would hold Malfoy responsible. As much as I hate the guy and don't trust him, I seriously doubt he is going to try anything while we are patrolling. He's a lot smarter than that" Hermione said, trying to make sure to hide the worry in her voice as she remembered hers and Draco's last conversation and how it had ended off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just let me know if anything happens, I would love an excuse to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face."

"Ron's right Hermione, if he does anything you should let us know so he doesn't get away with it. We don't want anything to happen to you. Not that we underestimate your skills, we know that out of all of the students, you are probably one of the only ones who can handle him, but we don't know what he is capable of."

Hermione shivered as she remembered Draco confirming what Harry had said.

"You okay?" Harry asked, noticing her shiver.

"Yeah I'm good. Just got hit with a cold draft."

"If everyone would grab their wands, and practice the incantation that is on the board, we will then get started with Transfiguring a book into an animal of your choice. You are all in your seventh year, so I am hoping you are all mature enough to do this spell properly and safetly."

Hermione felt excitement hit her as the spell appeared on the board.

Her, along with everyone else, started practicing the pronunciation and wand movements involved in the spell.

"What animal are you going to choose?" Ron asked.

Hermione hadn't the slightest idea as to what animal she would choose. She wanted an animal that nobody else would think of or choose. "I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"I was thinking of keeping it simple and just doing a dog. They're safe, and if I can transfigure a puppy, hopefully McGonagall will find it cute and give me some extra brownie points or something."

Hermione laughed.

"What about you Harry?"

"I was thinking of transfiguring a Zebra. A lot of people here have never even seen one before, so I think it would be a cool experience for them."

"Alright, now that you have all practiced, I am going to call out a name, and you are going to Transfigure your book into an animal of your choice in front of the entire class."

"Oh man" Neville said nervously from beside Ron. "Now I am going to embarrass myself in front of everyone."

"Don't think like that Neville, I am sure you will do just fine" Hermione said reassuringly.

"I hope so" Neville said swallowing nervously.

"Ronald Weasley" Professor McGonagall called out.

Ron stood up, and waved his wand muttering the incantation. A golden retriever puppy appeared in the place of the book, and ran around the classroom to meet anyone who would pay it attention. All of the girls sighed and awed over the puppy. When the puppy made it's way over to McGonagall, they saw a small smile etch onto her features and she bent down and scratched behind the dog's ears.

The dog rolled onto it's back, and McGonagall started giving the dog a belly rub, until it peed on her.

Ron's face went red in embarrassment and he ran over and transfigured the puppy back into a book, apologizing profusely.

McGonagall waved her wand and cleaned herself up.

"Luna Lovegood"

Luna transfigured her book into a swan.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione stood up and waved her wand, and smiled when a chubby little penguin appeared in front of her.

"Well done Miss Granger. For those of you who do not know, the creature that Hermione transfigured is called a penguin, and is an animal from the muggle world that lives in extremely cold weather conditions. It is a type of bird that swims, but cannot fly."

McGonagall went around the rest of the room, with each student transfiguring their book into an animal successfully. Even Neville, who was nervous and stuttered on his first attempt, was able to transfigure his book into a giraffe.

"Alright class, that is all for today, I look forward to seeing you again next class."

And with that, they were dismissed and everyone headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

**A/N: Is it bad that I love writing Hermione and Draco arguing? I love making them be rude to one another, it's so much fun! Anyways, PLEASE Read and Review! I want to try and get more reviews on this story compared to my other ones. And the pace in which I update my chapters will be based on the amount of reviews I get! But yeah, I know a lot hasn't really happened so far, but bare with me, I have a whole bunch of ideas that I am dying to throw into this story, but I can't do it right away otherwise it will seem unrealistic and the story will be done way too fast. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed or favourited my story so far, I highly appreciate it! **

**Jessica.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before Hermione knew it, she was heading towards the Head Boy's room in order to start patrolling. She knew that Ron was probably a tad bit annoyed with her, as she had not showed up to the Gryffindor common room to hang out with him. In all honesty, she had lost a track of time. She had completed all of the reading and homework within a mere three hours, and the rest of the time she had found herself looking for answers based off of Draco's new abilities that he possessed. She was trying to pry and find as much information based off of wandless magic as she could, but she had yet to find something that described how Draco had acquired the powers that he did, or how something like that was even possible.

Not only did this intrigue her even more, as she was the type of girl that liked to know everything about anything, but it also scared her. She had always known that the Malfoy family was dangerous, everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that they were high in the rankings among Voldemort's followers, which is why a lot of people didn't mess with Draco, and tended to avoid him or do whatever it is he asked of them.

Hermione just happened to be one of the few who didn't care about who Draco and his family were, nor did she care that they were close with Voldemort. Well, obviously she cared, as they were her sworn enemies, but that didn't stop her from telling Draco exactly how she felt about him.

When she rounded a corner, she saw Draco leaning against the wall, twirling his wand in between his fingers.

"About time you showed up Mudblood. I was starting to think that you were scared."

"I got tied up doing something, I'm not afraid of you."

"For someone who is supposed to be the smartest witch at Hogwarts, you sure can be daft." Draco said mocking her.

"Whatever Malfoy. Let's start patrolling and get this over with alright?" Hermione said, her patience wearing thin.

"Yes, lets. I don't want to be in your presence any longer than necessary, being this close to you for this long has already made me want to be sick." Draco snarled as he stood up straight and starting walking down the hall.

Hermione shook her head and followed behind him.

They patrolled in silence. Neither one wanting to speak to the other. Draco, who was more annoyed with her being quiet then talking, finally spoke up.

"Let's split up, it will make this get done a lot faster."

"We're not supposed to split up Malfoy, you know that" Hermione stated.

"Scared Mudblood?" Draco asked smirking.

"Of course not" Hermione said smoothly.

"Good. Then you take that way, and I'll go this way."

Hermione didn't even have a chance to argue, as he had disappeared around the corner.

Hermione lit her wand, making sure to keep a tight grip on it at all times. Regardless of what she had told Malfoy, she was afraid. Not from patrolling in general, but she was afraid of the dark. When she was a kid, whenever she would walk around at night time, she had always been afraid that someone was hiding in the dark watching her. Even sleeping, Hermione had a night-light lit at all times. Not being able to see scared her more than anything. She was defenseless that way, something that she hated.

Hermione started forward, not wanting to stay in one place. She sucked in a deep breath, and continued on the path that Malfoy had told her to go. She could just imagine his face if he finished his rounds and came and found her standing in the exact same spot he had left her, she would never hear the end of it. And this is why she found herself propelled forward, walking around in the darkness with nothing to guide her but the light from her wand.

Hermione heard a sound behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks, straining her ears to try and pick up where the sound had come from. When she didn't hear anything else, she shook her head and continued forward.

_Stop being so paranoid. _She scolded herself internally. _The Head Boy and Girl patrol these hallways every year, and nothing has happened to them. Dumbledore would not have us out patrolling the hallways if they were dangerous._

She continued forward, calmer then before. She looked into all the open classrooms as she passed, and felt herself relax.

Just as she started to relax, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She could feel someone watching her.

She avoided turning around, and instead slowly picked up her pace, heading back to the spot where her and Draco had first split up. She knew that they were supposed to meet up there after they were done, even though he had not said so.

She sensed movement behind her, and heard the swish of clothing as someone started trailing her. Hermione was doing everything she could to not burst out in tears and start running down the hallway full force. She was hoping that by trying to keep calm, and keep a steady pace, it would keep the person at bay.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her. This was her worst nightmare, and it was happening.

She rounded the next corner, and bumped into something solid. She screamed a blood-curdling scream until a hand covered her mouth.

Hermione started thrashing around wildly, until strong arms wrapped around her to minimize her movement. She could feel hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Jesus Granger, calm down!"

Hermione stopped thrashing around. She knew that voice.

Her body deflated, and she felt herself lean into the person behind her.

Next thing she knew, she was on the floor.

"What the hell Granger!" Draco spat wiping off his robes.

He looked down at her and finally saw her appearance.

"What happened to you?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Hermione felt her anger swell inside of her, and she stood up as she regained control of her body.

"Like you don't know." Hermione snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"You think this is a game? That it's funny? Well it's not!" Hermione hissed, tears still running down his face.

"You're mental." Draco concluded.

"And you're a slimy git." Hermione said angrily.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

No one could get under his skin like she could. Her snarky attitude, snide comments, and the disrespect in which she talked to him infuriated him.

"And you're a insufferable know-it all that disgraces the name of wizard due to your lack of magical blood." Draco snapped.

Hermione's eyes widened and he saw hurt flash in her eyes, before she was standing up and in his face.

"And you're a egotistical, arrogant, spoiled, cold-blooded prat that uses money and his family name to make friends and enemies."

Draco grabbed her wrists, and pushed her up against the wall that was behind her. He was absolutely fuming.

"You have no idea what you're talking about _Mudblood" he_ hissed through clenched teeth.

"Cleary I do, otherwise you wouldn't be so pissed off right now" Hermione said flashing him his signature smirk.

Draco pulled out his wand and placed the tip against her temple. "I could do it you know," He said darkly. "Say two little worlds and I would never have to deal with your revolting face anymore, or put up with your snarky attitude."

Hermione felt goose bumps rise on her skin. She wasn't going to call him out on what he had said, she had been looking directly into his eyes while he had said it, and they had been cold, and void of any type of emotion, almost inhuman. She believed he could do exactly what he had said, and she did not feel like testing it.

When Hermione didn't respond, Draco dropped his wand and pushed himself away from her disgustedly.

Hermione massaged her wrists where his hands had been.

"We're done here" Draco said before walking into his Head's Dorm, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione then realized that she was once again in the hallway alone, and she practically ran back to her own Head's Dorm, which happened to be down the hallway from Draco's.

Hermione was thankful for having a living space to herself as she slumped down against the door, and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She let out a loud sob before she broke down in tears.

She wasn't crying because of what Draco had said to her. Although it has stung, she was used to his comments and had taught herself not to let his words affect her that much. She was crying because of what had taken place tonight, and how Draco just pretended he didn't know what she was talking about.

She knew he was the one to blame for what had happened. He probably thought it was some sick game to get back at her for the things that she had said to him this morning. She just didn't understand why he would deny it, and then ask her what had happened like he didn't have a clue.

Hermione knew that Draco was evil, but she never thought he was _that_ evil. Clearly she had been wrong.

Draco on the other hand, was infuriated by what had taken place. He had no idea what Hermione was talking about, and then when he admitted he didn't know what she was going on about, she had bit his head off and acted like he knew exactly what she was talking about. And then she had called him all of those names, and he had snapped and lost control of himself. He couldn't believe he had put his hands on her. Never in his life had he allowed himself to lose control to the point where he would use physical contact to hurt a woman. Even though she was a Mudblood, she was still a girl, and Draco did not agree with violence of any sort on a girl.

That said, he wasn't going to go and apologize to her for what had happened either. As much as he was mad that it had happened, he would not apologize. He did not want to seem weak, and if he apologized, she would assume that he was also apologizing for whatever she was going on about. And he was not going to take responsibility for that.

Draco remembered the look on her face when he had finally looked at her on the ground. She had looked like she had seen a ghost. He had never seen Hermione looking so scared in all of his years he had known her, nor had he ever really seen her cry.

Something had spooked her. He figured it had to have happened while she was patrolling, because she had seemed perfectly fine before they had split up. Maybe a student had messed with her? Whatever the case, she clearly blamed him for whatever happened, not that he cared. If that's what she wanted to believe, then so be it.

He walked to is bathroom and turned on the hot water, watching as the steam rose and made its way around the room. Draco slipped off his robes, and stepped into the hot shower, hissing as the water hit his flesh.

Being Head Boy had a few advantages, one of them being he didn't have to deal with Pansy staring at him longingly all of the time. The two of them had hooked up a few times when Draco had been bored, and needed a good shagging, and now the girl pretty much worshipped the ground he walked on. Not that he could blame her, being who he was and all.

Draco knew he was good looking, hell, he had been told enough times from the ladies. He had a unique look about him, one that only a Malfoy possessed; the platinum blonde hair and the pale skin. Personally, Draco wished he was a tad bit darker skinned, but, something about his pale skin and light hair made the ladies swoon, so he wasn't too keen on changing his overall appearance.

He stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the full-length mirror.

His appearance had altered slightly over the past couple of years. He had a very strong jaw line, and striking light blue eyes, that looked silver in certain lights. His platinum blonde hair, which he had slicked back for years, now fell in disarrayed strands, a few pieces falling into his face. He was still skinny, he was a seeker and was chosen for his slim build for a reason, but he had toned what he had, making his muscles a bit more prominent. All in all, Draco liked his appearance, and was satisfied with the way that he looked.

Draco grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself as he left the bathroom and headed towards his room.

Hermione finally stopped crying, and pushed herself up so she was standing again. She made it to her bathroom, and stripped off her clothes, filling up her Jacuzzi bathtub with warm water. She had asked Dumbledore if he could pull some strings for her and include a Jacuzzi bathtub in her dorm. It was something that she had always wanted. She loved being able to come back to her room and just sit in her tub, with the jets on after a rough day, she found nothing more relaxing. And, after the day that she just had, she definitely needed it.

She slipped into the water, sighing as the warm water touched her skin. She turned on the jets, and laid back and relaxed as they massaged her tense and sore muscles.

A knock on her door made her body instantly stiffen. Who would be knocking on her door at this time of night?

She grabbed a house robe that she kept hung in her bathroom for occasions like this, grabbed her wand, and made her way towards the door.

When she opened it, no one was there.

She looked around confused, until Ron pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak, and appeared suddenly in front of her.

"Geez Ron, you scared me" Hermione said, a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked looking around.

"I wanted to come and see you, make sure your patrolling went okay."

Ron talking about patrolling made her re-think everything that had happened, and fear raced back into her heart. However, she didn't want to let Ron know about what had taken place, she didn't know why, she just knew that it was something that she wanted to keep to herself, at least for now.

"It went pretty good, boring and annoying at times considering who I had to deal with, but other than that it was pretty uneventful."

"So Malfoy didn't mess with you?" Ron inquired.

"Not more than usual" Hermione said quickly, not wanting to re-live the events that had occurred not even an hour ago.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked looking at her.

Hermione smiled the most genuine smile she could muster. "Yes Ron, I'm fine. You just startled me is all. I wasn't expecting anyone to come and visit me at this time of night."

She hated lying to Harry and Ron, Ron especially since he was her boyfriend. But this was something that she wanted to try and deal with on her own. And, she didn't really know if something was going on, or if it was just a figment of her imagination based off of her worst fears. She knew that the mind could play tricks on people, and she was thinking that maybe it was just that. Or, if it happened to be Malfoy messing with her to try and get back at her, then she wanted to deal with that on her own. Even though she was afraid of Malfoy, didn't mean that she would back down and give into him. That would be what he wanted, and she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her back down.

"Oh, okay" Ron said smiling, believing her. "So, may I come in?"

"I was actually just in the middle of having a bath.." Hermione said slowly.

"That's fine, I'll join you" Ron said walking into her dorm.

Hermione opened the door wider, and allowed Ron to walk in. She felt his arms engulf her from behind and she sighed into him.

"So, you said something about being in the middle of a bath?" Ron asked, his voice husky.

Hermione nodded her head, goosebumps rising on her skin upon hearing the change in his tone of voice.

"Well, don't let me interrupt, go back to what you were doing, and I'll join you."

Hermione felt butterflies hit her stomach at the thought of her and Ron in the bathtub together. Ron had seen her naked multiple times, so it wasn't that aspect.

She started walking towards the bathroom, Ron following behind her. She pulled out her wand and warmed up the bath water, removing her robe in the process. She heard Ron hitch in a breath behind her and she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked subconsciously.

"You're stunning" Ron said, his eyes roaming her now naked body.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you"

Hermione slipped into the tub as Ron got undressed, and she couldn't help but check out her boyfriend's body. Hermione slid forward in the tub, and Ron slid in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

Hermione leaned back into him, feeling safe in his arms.

Ron kissed the back of her head, and Hermione let out a sigh. She loved when Ron showed his more sensitive side.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, and he started massaging them, earning a low moan to escape her lips. Ron's grip tightened on her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here" Ron said, lust evident in his voice.

Hermione nodded her head and stood up, Ron following close behind.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, and she made her way to her bedroom.

As soon as they entered, Ron turned her around and started kissing her passionately. Hermione kissed him back forcefully, enjoying the sensations that were wracking her body.

Ron pulled away, and slowly pushed them towards her bed.

Hermione felt her back hit the soft fabric, and next thing she knew, Ron was on top of her.

He undid her towel, and Hermione felt the butterflies explode in her stomach once more.

Hermione felt Ron lift her up, and dispose of the towel that she had been wearing. Seconds later, she heard the sound of his towel joining hers on the floor.

Hermione looked up at Ron, and saw his eyes full of lust and passion. He looked down at her, and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. He pulled back, and placed a kiss on her neck, and she heard herself moan. She felt Ron's body stiffen on top of her.

She knew that this was the moment that they had both been waiting for. She knew she had made him wait a long time before they got to this step, thinking that she didn't have to sleep with him in order to prove her love, but at that moment she had felt that the timing was right, and she had wanted to share that part of herself with him in order to prove to him that her love was real. She felt as though they had both waited long enough, and had stuck together this long, so why not take the next step in their relationship to help build it that much stronger. She felt him shifting his weight above her, moving himself into place.

Next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain between her legs, and she let out a small cry of pain. Ron kissed her on the forehead, and started thrusting into her. Once Hermione got used to the feel of him, she found that she started feeling pleasure instead of pain.

Ron started panting heavily, and Hermione felt him pick up his tempo. Ron cried out her name, and collapsed on top of her.

He got off of her, and lay down beside her.

"That was awesome" Ron said suddenly.

Hermione smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Am I able to stay the night?" Ron asked.

"I wish you could, but I think that Harry and them will notice you're missing when they wake up in the morning. And besides, I'm not sure Dumbledore would approve of me abusing my position by allowing you to stay the night."

"Yeah, you're right. Plus, I want to do this again, so I don't want you getting in trouble" Ron said sitting up and winking at her.

He stood up, and left her room. He returned a few minutes later, fully dressed. He crawled back into the bed and kissed her.

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Ron" Hermione said smiling up at the man she had just lost her virginity to.

"I'll see you in the morning" Ron said before kissing her on the forehead, and leaving her room.

She heard the portrait hole door close momentarily afterwards, and she knew that he had left.

Hermione got up and changed into her pajama's, which consisted of pink booty shorts and a white tank top. She then walked over to her bedroom door, and locked it using a complex locking spell that she had learned from one of the books she had read in the library.

She crawled back into her bed, which was made of red and gold sheets, and pulled the book she was currently reading off of her bedside table. She opened the book to the page she was currently on, and began reading.

She was determined to try and find out information about Draco's new abilities, regardless of how long it took her. Not only for her own interest, but because she wanted to know how to defend herself against it if need be. Hermione didn't like not knowing something, especially when it came to Draco knowing something she didn't. It meant that he had an advantage over her, something she never wanted. She wanted to always be prepared when it came to dealing with him.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to write me a review! It is most appreciated. I am hoping to start seeing more reviews, so please make that happen! Nothing would make me happier than knowing you are all enjoying what I am writing. Thank you once again to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. **

**I know a lot of you are probably disappointed that Hermione just lost her virginity to Ron, but I swear I did it for a reason, just stick with me and you will see! Don't hate me yet! **

**Jessica.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm, the book she was reading open in her lap. She looked at the time, and saw that classes would be starting in an hour and a half. She yawned and stretched, letting out a soft sigh as her body slowly started waking up. She grabbed the book and placed it back on her nightstand, frustrated that she still hadn't found anything. This didn't deter her however; it made her even more determined to find an answer.

She grabbed her robes that she needed to wear for the day, and changed into them. She made her way into her common room, and grabbed her school textbooks that related to the classes she had today, and curled up on a red cushion couch in front of the fireplace.

Hermione had a ritual. That ritual was to wake up early every day before class and go over the chapter that the teacher was going to be teaching the students that day. It's not something that she had to do, as she was always weeks ahead of the rest of the students anyways, but she liked to refresh her memory every morning.

She let out a sigh as the familiar scent of the textbooks hit her as she flipped through the pages. Hermione loved the smell of books, they had a different scent, especially when new.

She read everything over until it was time for breakfast. Being a Head Girl, she didn't technically have to go to the Great Hall for breakfast every morning. The dorm room she was given provided a fridge, with all the essentials she needed in order to feed herself. However, she knew that both Harry and Ron would not be very happy if she locked herself in her room for meals. They already thought she spent too much time locked up in her room studying.

So, Hermione got up and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, determined to have a better day. She had pushed away the events that had taken place last night, she had concluded that it was her mind playing tricks on her due to her immense fear of the dark.

She spotted Harry and Ron at their usual place at the Gryffindor table, and made her way towards them.

"Morning Hermione" Harry said greeting her.

"Morning Harry, Ron" Hermione said smiling at both of them before sitting down in between them.

"How was your night?" Harry asked making conversation.

Hermione looked over at Ron, and felt her face flush. "It was pretty good," she said quickly.

Ron sent her a wink.

"So patrolling went alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I mean it went as well as it could considering who I had for company."

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"And you have to patrol again tonight?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I do. Dumbledore has made it the responsibility of the Head Boy and Girl to patrol the castle every night."

"That kinda sucks" Ron said.

"Not really, I mean it all comes with the position. Patrolling isn't all that bad."

Any other response was cut off, as the daily swarm of owls dropping off mail swooped into the Great Hall. Hermione was surprised when a brown barn owl dropped a parcel down in front of her. She had recognized the owl immediately, and looked over at the Slytherin table, where Blaise was watching her. He sent her a wink, and Hermione looked back down and started unwrapping the mail that she had received.

_Want to meet up in the library tonight?_

_Say, 7:00? _

_-Blaise_

Hermione looked back up at him, and nodded her head, signaling that she would meet up with him.

Ron looked over at the letter she had in her hand and snorted.

"You're not actually going to go and meet up with him tonight are you?"

"Of course I am, why?" Hermione asked confused.

"I thought me and you could hang out before you went patrolling, you know, finish off our conversation we were having last night" Ron said, his voice going husky again.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush.

"So what do you think?" Ron asked eagerly.

Hermione was torn. She wanted to hang out with Ron again tonight, but it had been so long since her and Blaise had hung out, as they were not able to see each other over the summer holidays.

"We can finish our.. conversation anytime" Hermione said, finally making up her mind. "I didn't get to see Blaise at all over the summer holidays, so I really want to catch up with him and see how things are going. See how his summer went, that kind of thing."

"You're choosing him over me?" Ron asked, jealousy leaking into his voice.

"Ron, Hermione hung out with us a lot over the summer, plus, we get to see her every day. I'm sure whatever it is that you guys were talking about can wait, considering you don't seem to be fighting or anything." Harry said, being the peacekeeper once again.

Hermione smiled her appreciation to Harry and mouthed "_Thank you"_

"I guess I'm just a little jealous that you go and spend time alone with a guy that isn't me" Ron said softly.

Hermione engulfed him in a hug and squeezed him tight. "You have nothing to worry about, he's just a really good friend okay?"

Ron sent Hermione a small smile and said "Okay."

Breakfast appeared in front of them, and Ron started grabbing bits and pieces of everything, forgetting about his jealousy. By the time he was done, his plate was overflowing. Hermione smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend. Throw food in front of the guy, and he forgot about everything else.

"Those two make me sick. I wish someone would hex them" Draco growled referring to Hermione and Ron.

"Hex them because they're happy?" Blaise inquired.

"I really don't care if they're happy or not. I would prefer not to have to witness it."

"Jealous mate?" Blaise asked smirking.

"_Jealous?"_ Draco asked appalled. "Of those two? Why in the hell would I be jealous of them?''

"You tell me" Blaise stated.

"Let's get something straight" Draco snapped, turning to face Blaise. "I have never, nor will I ever be jealous of the _Mudblood _and that _blood traitor _that she is shacking up with. I can't stand either of them, and wish someone would take care of them."

"Whatever mate" Blaise said shaking his head.

"What did your owl take to her this morning anyways," Draco asked, being nosey.

"For someone who claims to hate her, you sure do keep an eye on her" Blaise stated.

"I do not keep my eye on her" Draco hissed. "I have a keen eye, there's a difference."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I asked her if she wanted to meet up tonight" Blaise said, not wanting to argue with Draco when he was in one of his moods.

"She has patrolling duties tonight" Draco stated.

"Which I am aware of. That's why I asked her to meet up before you guys had to meet up to patrol."

"And I'm assuming that she agreed." Draco said disgustedly.

"She did."

"How can you even stand being in her presence?" Draco snapped. "What, do you just sit there and listen to her while she rattles off everything about Hogwarts because she's read all the bloody textbooks a million times? Or do you sit there and listen to her while she gushes about her _love_ for Weasley."

"I am not getting into this with you again Draco" Blaise said darkly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys are like best friends now and you feel the need to defend her honour. How pathetic. I wonder how your father would feel if he knew who you were choosing to associate with" Draco growled.

Blaise narrowed his eyes and looked directly at Draco. "Do not threaten me Draco."

"Or what?"

"Stop taking out your anger and frustrations out on me. I understand you don't like Hermione, trust me, I've heard your opinions of her a million times, but that isn't going to change anything. She is my friend, and I am going to hang out with her. I am not going to apologize for being friends with her, and I do not appreciate you threatening me and bringing my father into this. You have made some bad choices in the past, and you did not see me running to your father to tell on you, because I respected you enough and always had your back. I would appreciate that you would support me on this, regardless if you agree with it or not."

"Do what you want Zabini, but I will never support your friendship with her" Draco stated before he stood up and walked away.

Blaise shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He could feel eyes on him, and he knew she had more than likely saw most of what had happened.

He looked up, and saw Hermione looking at him with concern written all over her face.

"_Are you okay?" _she mouthed.

Blaise nodded and sent her a smile.

Hermione smiled back, and went back to her breakfast. Blaise could feel her eyes on him every now and again, more than likely trying to see if he had told her the truth. Dealing with Draco and his mood swings was something that he was accustomed to.

When breakfast was finished, Blaise left the Great Hall along with all of the other students, and headed to class.

The day went by rather slowly for Blaise, as Draco had decided to give him the silent treatment. Not that he minded, sometimes he needed space from Draco. The two of them were too much alike, and were both too stubborn to apologize for whatever transpired between them. Eventually, one of them would just start talking to the other, and they would forget about whatever happened, putting it behind them. It's how their friendship worked.

Draco was one of Blaise's best friends. The two of them had grown up around each other since childhood, thanks to both of their fathers being involved with Voldemort. They had developed a friendship rather quickly, and when they received their Hogwarts letters, the two of them had looked forward to going there together. They fought every now and then, but that was because sometimes their opinions differed, and Draco would never listen because he thought that he was always right. Blaise knew this had a lot to do with Draco's upbringing, as his father was a lot harder on him then Blaise's father was to him.

Blaise smiled when he entered the library and saw Hermione sitting at their table. She felt him approaching, and looked up at him and her face lit up and she sent him a huge genuine smile.

"Hey you" Blaise said as he sat down.

"Hey" Hermione said smiling.

"How are you?" Blaise asked.

"I'm pretty good, how are you?"

"Besides Draco giving me the silent treatment, I'm good."

Hermione's face automatically showed her concern. "Why's he giving you the silent treatment? Did it have something to do with what was going on between you two at lunchtime?"

"He just doesn't understand things the way I do."

"You mean our friendship.."

Blaise smirked. "There really is no getting anything past you is there."

"I know you Blaise, you try and sugarcoat everything."

Blaise smirked at her in response.

"He's going on about us being friends again isn't he?"

"It's Draco, he needs something to complain about."

"Still, I don't understand why he pokes at you so much because we're friends. I mean, why doesn't he just get over it? Are you not allowed to have friends besides him? He doesn't need to be so selfish. It's not like I'm trying to take you away from him, nor do I try and make you feel guilty for being his friend, I just accept it and move on."

"Draco doesn't look at things that way. He looks at it as more of a betrayal. I don't know, I mean I understand why he thinks the way he does, it has a lot to do with his upbringing."

"I guess.."

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'm not going to listen to him. I have already made it clear that I am going to be friends with you regardless.

"I just feel bad because you're in the middle of it all."

Blaise shrugged. "I'm used to it. I just stay away from choosing sides."

"I guess.."

"Don't worry about it, it's all good. Anyways, how was your summer? What did you do? I want to hear all about it!"

So Hermione launched into her story about her summer, talking a lot about her parents and places that she had decided to go and visit. About her muggle friends that she went to go and hang out with, and the books that she had read. Blaise smiled and listened intently, asking the appropriate questions when necessary.

"So what did you do this summer?" Hermione asked after she was finished.

"Nothing interesting, the usual. My father tried to convince me to 'see the greater good' in working with the dark side, but he gave up half way through when he realized that I wasn't budging. My mom is quite ecstatic that I didn't give into my father, she never wanted me involved in all that in the first place. She's just thankful that I have a good head on my shoulders and am able to make my own decisions and choose my own destiny type thing. She knows that some children don't have a choice and are forced into that life. Thankfully, my father doesn't make me do something I don't want to do, just voices his opinions, hoping that I change my mind."

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that most of the summer."

Blaise waved her off. "It honestly isn't that bad. He already knows that I have my mind made up, so he doesn't push me. He just more so hopes that maybe one day I will join him. It's not like he hates me or anything because of it, he still treats me as his son."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well I am happy that you aren't going to follow in his footsteps. I don't know what I would do if me and you ended up coming face to face on opposite sides of the battlefield."

"Simple. I'd grab you and we would run away."

Hermione laughed. "Imagine it was that easy. We would be surrounded by people, and we both know that I have a high ante on my head. No one would just let you run away with me unharmed. Besides, I couldn't leave Harry and Ron to fight by themselves."

"I know. But it is a nice thought" Blaise said with a wink.

Hermione smiled. "It really is."

Hermione straightened up. "Have you ever thought about what you are going to do when the time comes for us all to be in battle? Like which side you are going to fight for?"

"I actually have thought a lot about it. Regardless of which side I choose, I am going to be turning my back on people that I care about. But honestly, I don't agree with what the Dark Lord stands for, so therefore I would not want to fight on his side. He kills innocent people for fun, just because of their blood status. I personally believe that there is no reason for it."

"So that means you'd be fighting on the light side?" Hermione asked, eagerness evident in her voice.

Blaise smirked "It does."

Hermione felt a huge smile spread across her face.

"I'm glad that we will be fighting on the same side, when the time comes. But what about your father? And Draco?"

Draco had looked at the clock in his dorm room, shaking his head angrily when Hermione had still not shown up. She was already ten minutes late. He stormed out of his dorm room, and made his way to the library, where he knew he would find her and _his _best friend talking and hanging out. He had made it to the library quickly in his pissed off haste, and was about to interrupt their little rendezvous until he overheard what they were talking about.

"_Have you ever thought about what you are going to do when the time comes for us all to be in battle? Like which side you are going to fight for?" _

Draco stopped walking, then slowly creeped forward, making sure to hide behind the bookshelves that separated them. He didn't know why he was eavesdropping, but he wanted to know what Blaise was going to say. He knew that Blaise wasn't interested in being a Death Eater or anything of the sort like he was, and he had always questioned Blaise's loyalty. He knew that him and Hermione had intimate conversations, and he more than likely admitted more to her then he did to him, so this is why Draco found himself hiding in the shadows behind a bookshelf, listening to his best friend talk to the girl he hated.

Draco heard Blaise start to answer,

"_I actually have thought a lot about it. Regardless of which side I choose, I am going to be turning my back on people that I care about. But honestly, I don't agree with what the Dark Lord stands for, so therefore I would not want to fight on his side. He kills innocent people for fun, just because of their blood status. I personally believe that there is no reason for it."_

Draco scoffed. Blaise was too soft. Blood status meant everything. Clearly hanging out with a Mudblood was affecting Blaise and his thoughts and opinions on things.

"_So that means you'd be fighting on the light side?"_

Draco felt disgusted at the eagerness and hopefulness that he could hear in her voice as she asked Blaise that question.

"_It does"_

Draco felt as though he had been slapped. His best friend was going to fight on the opposite side of him when it came down to it. Draco couldn't believe it. After all these years of friendship, he was choosing to fight with a Mudblood on his side, compared to his own blood and kin. Draco felt his temper swelling inside of him, and he clenched his hands into fists. He was about to step out of the shadows, until…

"_I'm glad that we will be fighting on the same side, when the time comes. But what about your father? And Draco?" _

"I've thought a lot about that also, and honestly, it sucks that I am going to be against my father and my best friend, but when it comes down to it, I wouldn't try and harm either of them if I saw them on the battlefield, and I would hope they would give me the same common courtesy. Me choosing to fight against them is one of the hardest decisions I have ever made, but that doesn't mean that me choosing to fight against them has anything to do with them personally. I still care about them both, and would not want anything to come of either of them, but I don't believe in what they are fighting for. If I could choose, I wouldn't fight for either side, because I don't want to harm anyone. But when it comes down to it, I know that I have to choose."

Draco had heard enough. He stepped out of the shadows, pure rage fixed upon his face.

"Well isn't that _sweet"_ Draco spat.

Hermione and Blaise both turned sharply in his direction.

"How long were you listening?" Blaise asked.

"How do you know he was listening" Hermione asked quietly.

Blaise waved her off.

"Drake? How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear that you would betray your _best friend_ and _father_ for this _Mudblood._"

Blaise let out a deep breath. "That's not how it is Draco."

"Oh really?" Draco snapped "Because from the sounds of it, you want to fight along side Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood instead of fighting alongside people that you grew up with. So please, tell me that's _not how it is_."

"Draco, you're still my best mate, I just don't want to fight on a side where I don't agree with what they are fighting for."

"The Dark Lord is fighting to purify the magical world."

"So if he told you to kill Hermione right now without giving you any reason, you would do it?" Blaise asked.

"In a heartbeat" Draco replied, his grey eyes cold and hard.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took longer to update, the very last book in the Mortal Instruments series came out, and I have been addicted to reading the entire series. Seriously, it's near impossible for me to put the books down, they are AMAZING. I suggest all of you go read those novels, seriously awesome! The movie (if you have any seen The City Of Bones movie) does the story NO justice.  
Anyways, here is another chapter! I will try and update again soon, but I can make no promises! I need to finish these books! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione looked at Draco, and knew that he wasn't joking around, he was being completely serious.

"And that is where we differ Draco. I don't see the point in killing someone without even knowing why that person 'deserves' to be killed. The Dark Lord kills people just because he finds pleasure in it. I don't find killing innocent people pleasurable, or killing anyone pleasurable for that matter."

"I didn't come here to argue with you Zabini. I came here because me and the Mudblood are supposed to have started patrolling ten minutes ago."

Hermione looked at the time.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I didn't realize what time it was, I lost a track of time," she said as she scrambled to get up.

"Tardiness, and from our very own Head Girl. I wonder what Dumbledore would think about his Head Girl neglecting her duties in order to rendezvous in the library."

"Draco, stop" Blaise said.

"It's not my fault that Granger here finds it more important talking to you then doing her duties" Draco snapped.

"It was nice talking to you Blaise" Hermione said sending him a soft smile before she turned and walked out of the library, leaving Draco and Blaise alone.

"Do you need to be such an arse to her all the time?" Blaise asked the minute Hermione left.

"Just because you've grown soft and like to be in the company of people with tainted blood, does not mean that I have to change my attitude towards them."

"If you actually got to know her Draco, your opinion about her would change."

"Not likely. Nor would I want to waste my time getting to know her. I have better things to do." Draco said before he turned around and walked away.

Hermione heard the library doors open, and she turned her head and saw Draco come storming out. He glanced at her, and then continued forward, like she didn't exist.

"Seriously Malfoy, I am sorry I didn't realize what time it was."

Draco spun around "Did I ask you to explain yourself to me? Just stop talking, your voice is irritating."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut, angrily.

They patrolled together in silence for a few minutes until Draco spoke up.

"I'm going left, you go right. I want to get this over with as fast as possible."

Hermione looked down the corridor on the right and swallowed.

"What's the matter Granger? Scared?"

"No" Hermione said as strongly as she could.

"Whatever, meet back up here in twenty minutes so we can finish the other floors," and with that Draco took off down the corridor on the left.

Hermione watched his retreating figure until it disappeared. She took a deep breath, whispered "_lumos" _and took off down the corridor on the right. She walked quickly, determination in her eyes. She checked every classroom, and felt relief when she realized she only had one more hallway to check before she got back to the spot where she was supposed to meet Draco.

All of a sudden, Hermione felt goosebumps rise on her skin, she had the feeling that she was being watched.

She looked around as she continued walking, but nothing was visible.

She let out a deep breath of relief as she rounded her final corner and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, waiting for her to return. When he saw her, he pushed off the wall, and started walking, expecting her to follow.

She picked up her pace in order to catch up with him, and felt herself relax. As much as she hated him, at least she felt safer while in his presence.

They walked up a flight of stairs, and Draco once again announced that he was going left, and that she was to go right, before he turned and stalked off down the hallway, leaving her alone again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and started to the right.

She had looked into a few classrooms, when all of a sudden the lights went off. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide in fright. She heard shuffling from behind her, and she diminished the light of her wand, and as quietly as she could, made her way down the hallway by memory. She could still hear something behind her, and she bit her lip in order to keep from screaming. She quietly kept going forward, praying for the lights to turn back on. The lights were run by magic, there was no way that they would just turn off randomly, unless someone had did it intentionally.

She knew that she was going slow, but she couldn't see a thing, and didn't want to end up tripping over something or giving herself away completely. At least with it being this dark, the person who was pursuing her, which she could feel was what was happening, couldn't see her. They had to listen to hear where she was. They too did not use a light, as it would have given their spot away.

Hermione kept creeping forwards, straining her ears to hear anything to determine how far away the person was. It was deathly quiet. Hermione could feel her heart racing, and was afraid that the person could hear her heartbeat.

Hermione ran into something solid, and screamed. The loud sound of clinking armor surrounded her. She covered her mouth with her hand, in order to muffle the sound. Everything was silent, until she heard the sounds of footsteps running towards her.

Not caring now how much noise she made, Hermione took off down the corridor, pushing herself as fast as she could go. She knew that she was making a lot of noise running, but at this point she didn't care. She was just trying to get away as fast as possible. She could hear the slap of footsteps behind her, gaining on her. She had no idea where she was going, and ran straight into a wall. She didn't know the difference between left and right.

She heard the footsteps behind her slow, and then come to a complete stop within inches of where she was standing.

Hermione held her breath, not daring to make a single sound. She was hoping that by some miracle, the person would think she had continued forward.

Hermione didn't know how long she stood there, not moving or making a sound, when all of a sudden she felt rough hands grab her, spin her around, and slam her against the wall. She felt the air get knocked out of her lungs as the front of her body made impact with the wall.

She tried struggling against the person, putting everything she had left in hopes that she could somehow slip away, but the hands that were holding her were strong, and they slammed her against the wall again, this time her face making impact.

She felt hot liquid running down her face, and knew that she had just broken her nose.

"Stop moving Mudblood" A voice hissed as they turned her around to face them. Hermione could feel the hot breath of the person on her face as they breathed. She knew her attacker was a male, that much she was sure of due to their body strength and sound of their voice.

She felt tears spilling down her cheeks, but refused to make a sound indicating that she was crying.

The person had her pinned against the wall by her shoulders, leaving her upper body completely immobile. Hermione knew she should have listened to what they said and kept still, but she kicked forward with as much strength as she could muster, and was thankful for a moment that her captor was male as he fell to his knees with a grunt, releasing his hold on her shoulders.

Hermione took off down the corridor, putting as much space as she could between herself and the man behind her. When she had run a few paces, she slowed down, straining her ears to listen for any sounds behind her.

When she heard a sound coming from in front of her, her heart dropped, and she sagged to the floor in defeat. She knew there was no way that she was going to be able to get away a second time.

"_Lumos"_

Hermione shielded her eyes away from the light, her eyes needing time to adjust.

Hermione rubbed her eyes a few times, and looked up.

"Granger what the hell?" Draco asked looking at her ruffled clothes, and her face covered in blood.

Hermione let out a loud sob and threw herself into his arms.

"Get off me" Draco said as he pushed her away, more gently then he normally would have.

Hermione swayed, and Draco reached out and steadied her.

"Granger what the hell happened?" Draco asked.

When Hermione didn't respond, Draco was about to snap on her, until he saw that she was shaking, and her teeth were chattering. He realized that her body was shutting down and was going into shock.

"Can you move?" Draco asked impatiently.

Once again, Draco was met with no response.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" he said before he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her bridal style as he started down the corridor, his lit wand as his guide.

Draco said the password to Dumbledore's office, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, allowing him to enter.

He stalked inside, still holding Hermione in his arms.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat, concern on his face.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, I found her like this."

"Ms. Granger?"

"She won't respond. She's going into shock."

Dumbledore configured two red squashy chairs. "Place her in that one while I call go and get Madam Pomfrey."

Draco watched as Dumbledore left, moving faster than Draco thought was possible. He turned and leaned over one of the chairs, trying to get Hermione off of him.

When he went to put her down, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and squished herself against him.

"Let go Granger" Draco hissed.

Of course, she didn't respond.

"Seriously woman you're hurting my neck" Draco said referring to her death grip on him.

Draco gave up, and sat down on the other chair, bringing her with him. Draco was actually surprised at how light Hermione was. He didn't even break a sweat carrying her, and he had carried her for quite a bit.

Draco looked down at his robes and saw that the blood from her face had gotten onto his clothes. He looked away in disgust, now he was going to have to throw them away.

A few minutes later, Draco heard the door open, and Dumbledore shuffled through with Madam Pompfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape behind him.

"I need you to let go of her Mr. Malfoy" Madam Pomfrey said.

"You think this is intentional? I tried putting her down already, but the stupid girl death gripped me" Draco stated angrily.

"Ms. Granger, you're okay. Just let go of Mr. Malfoy so we can help you" Dumbledore said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Draco felt her shift slightly, and loosen her grip on him. He stood up, and sat her on the chair, untangling her arms from around his neck.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm leaving" Draco stated as he started towards the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are not going anywhere" Dumbledore stated.

"What? Why?" Draco asked confused.

"Because something happened while you two were patrolling, and I want to hear both sides of this story, and in order for that to happen, I need you present."

Draco huffed and then sat in the chair beside Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey put a vial of clear liquid against Hermione's lips, and tipped it back. Hermione slowly started moving, and then sat up looking at all of them.

Madam Pomfrey then said a spell as she waved her wand, and Hermione's face was now void of blood.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm okay" she said quietly.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked up at him, and bit her lip, fighting back tears.

"It's okay, you're safe here."

Hermione looked around and took in her surroundings. "How did I get here?"

"Mr. Malfoy carried you here" Dumbledore stated simply.

Hermione looked over at Draco, who refused to look at her.

"Oh…" she said slowly.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I don't really know what happened really. All I know is one minute I was walking down the corridor, and the next minute the lights all went out and it was pitch black. I lit my wand, and was using it as a guide until I heard something behind me, so I diminished it immediately. I had the feeling that I was being watched, and didn't want to give away my position so easily, so I tried to make my way along the corridor as best as I could by memory. I crashed into a suit of armor, and then took off as fast as I could, by this time I knew there was someone following me because I heard them pursuing me. They ended up getting a hold of me, and…"

"And what Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"And they hurt me. Smashed me against the wall so I couldn't breathe, I felt blood running down my face. And they said 'stop moving Mudblood.' I knew at that moment that I had to get away, so I used al the rest of the strength I could muster and kicked him right where it hurt and ran. And that's when I ran into Malfoy."

"And where were you when the lights turned out Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked accusingly.

"I was patrolling a different corridor" Draco drawled lazily, already bored with the conversation.

"And did the lights go out where you were?" she asked.

"Do you think I had something to do with this?" Draco asked angrily.

"Draco" Snape said warningly.

"I find it a little odd that you were patrolling different corridors when this happened."

"We patrol different corridors every time we patrol _professor" _Draco spit.

"And why is that?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"Because it gets the job done faster." Draco said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

McGonagall was about to say something, but Snape cut her off.

"Miss Granger, you said that your attacker was a male?"

"Yes. I knew before I heard him talk. He was too strong to be a woman."

"Do you think it was one of the students?" McGonagall asked quickly.

Snape answered before Hermione could. "It was not a student."

"And how would you know Severus? You weren't there while it happened." McGonagall stated.

"Because no student would be capable of knowing a spell strong enough to turn out the lights in a corridor, or in this case, the whole school for that matter."

"Severus is right Minerva" Dumbledore stated. "Even I found it difficult turning all the lights back on. No student would know a spell that powerful. It was the work of dark magic."

"So you think one of the Death Eaters some how snuck into the castle?" McGonagall asked.

"It seems that way," Dumbledore stated.

"What are they after?" McGonagall asked.

"It seems that Miss Granger was their target, at least this time, although we do not know why. Therefore, she is not to be alone anywhere in this castle. If the person was able to gain entrance to Hogwarts once, they are more than likely going to be able to do it again." Dumbledore stated.

"Then we should increase security measures" McGonagall stated sternly.

"And we will. Severus and I will go over some more advanced security spells later. However, because Miss Granger is at risk, she is not to be left to patrol by herself at nighttime. Mr. Malfoy, this means that the two of you are to stick together while doing your rounds. If I find out that she has been left alone at all during your duties, then you will be stripped of your position, and it will be given to someone who will obey my rules."

Draco's lips tightened, but he made no response.

"Also, Miss Granger will no longer be living alone in the Head Girl dormitories." Dumbledore stated.

"Do you want me to put her back in with the Gryffindor's Albus? We can use some magic and make Miss Granger her own living quarters within Gryffindor." McGonagall stated.

"That is very generous of you Minerva, but I have already arranged for Miss Granger to stay somewhere else."

"Where?" Hermione asked curiously.

"With the Head Boy" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Oh how I love them :D Anyways, please R&R! Hope you are all enjoying this story so far! Leave me your comments!  
Jessica.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed furiously, jumping out of his chair.

"It has already been arranged Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore stated.

"Are you bloody mental? You think having her move in with me is a good idea? We _hate _each other, and I do not want to be in the presence of a Mudblood longer than I already am."

"_Mr. Malfoy _watch your tongue" McGonagall hissed.

"Albus, are you sure there is nothing else we can do?" Snape asked.

"I am sure Severus. If Mr. Malfoy wises to keep his position as Head Boy, then he will comply with the new living situation."

"And what, elect Weasley as Head Boy? So him and Granger can bang each other all night? We both know that no guy in this school can even compare to me in grades or magical talent." Draco stated cockily.

Hermione's face flushed beat red.

"Which is why I have decided to move Miss Granger in with you. You know magic that other students at this school do not, so I know that Miss Granger will be well protected with you. Also, it will be the last place that anyone would look for Miss Granger, based off of your history with one another."

"What makes you think I want to protect her? I could care less about what happens to her" Draco stated smoothly.

"Draco!" Snape said snapped.

"You do not have a choice in this matter Mr. Malfoy, you are to protect Miss Granger while in this castle. If you do not, then you will be stripped of your duties. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked warningly.

Draco's jaw tightened, but he kept quiet.

"Good" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "It is settled then!"

Hermione bit her lip and looked over at Draco, who met her look with one full of hatred. She swallowed and looked away.

"Are we free to go?" Draco asked rudely.

"You are. But take Miss Granger with you. You will find that all of her belongings have already been moved into your dorm, and there have been some changes in order to accommodate both of you."

"Let's go" Draco said impatiently.

Hermione walked over towards him, and the two of them started leaving Dumbledore's office together.

"One last thing" Dumbledore said to their retreating backs.

Both Hermione and Draco stopped walking and turned to look at Dumbledore, Draco both annoyed and pissed off.

"You are not to tell anybody about your new living conditions in order to assure Miss Granger's safety."

"Not even Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He said _no one _Granger, that means those two idiots too. And they say you're the smartest witch of our age" Draco said as he turned back around and exited Dumbledore's office, Hermione hurrying to catch up with him.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Albus?" McGonagall asked once the two of them were gone.

"I do believe it was one of my better ideas" Dumbledore stated.

"The two hate each other! Putting those two together in closed quarters is just bad news waiting to happen."

"It is the last place anyone would expect to find her. In reality, it is probably one of the safest places for her in this entire school."

"Unless they kill each other first" McGonagall stated sourly.

xx

Draco stormed down the corridor towards his dorm, Hermione following closely behind. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had decided that the safest place for her to be was with Draco of all people.. The guy had pretty much threatened to kill her, not that Dumbledore knew, nor was she going to bring it up during that conversation. It would have looked like an excuse not to agree to Dumbledore's plans, and she also didn't want to argue. And in all honesty, she was just tired and wanted to head to bed, at this point she didn't care where it was.

"Malfoy, I didn't know this was going to happen" Hermione said, trying to calm him down and break the tension that was currently between them.

"Obviously not Granger" Malfoy snapped.

"Do you want me to go back to Dumbledore and tell him that I do not agree with these new living conditions, and would prefer to go somewhere else?" Hermione asked.

Draco stopped walking, turning around to look at her.

"Of course I _want_ you to do that, but we both know that once that old bat makes up his mind there is no changing it. Besides, if you did that then they would all think that I forced you to go back there and say it."

Hermione realized he was right, she hadn't thought about that.

"Especially considering you didn't say _anything_ throughout that entire conversation."

"What did you want me to say? They obviously know that the feelings you have towards me staying with you are mutual to my feelings, there would have been no point. Besides, it wasn't like I could really get a word in with your outbursts every ten seconds."

"Well sorry I didn't want to have to share my living quarters with a Mudblood" Draco hissed.

Hermione felt anger well up inside of her.

"Well you know what Malfoy? Get OVER it. I'm just as unhappy and pissed off about this whole situation as you are. Do you think I am actually happy about the new living arrangements Dumbledore has provided me? No. But I also know there is no point in arguing about it. It is what it is, so deal with it."

Hermione stormed past Draco.

Draco grabbed onto her arm as she walked by him.

Hermione jumped and shrank away from him, a scared look on her face.

Draco let go of her arm immediately. Of course he scared her, especially after the night she had just had. He started forwards, not looking back at her. He knew she would follow behind him, and he was right when he heard her footsteps start up right behind him.

When they finally arrived to his dorm, Draco spoke.

"Well, since you're living here now I guess I should give you the password. But I'm telling you right now Granger, nobody knows this password except for me, and now you. Do not give it to your friends, or anyone for that matter."

"I won't" Hermione said.

"I _mean _it Granger. No one is supposed to know you are living here, so lets keep it that way for both of our well-beings. That means no accidentally letting it slip to your pathetic friends of yours."

"You can't say anything to anyone either" Hermione snapped.

Draco snorted.

"You actually think I would want to tell anyone I associate with that I have a Mudblood sharing a room with me? I would be the laughing stock of Slytherin."

"Can you just say the damn password already? I want to go to sleep" Hermione snapped.

"Scorpius"

"Seriously? _Scorpius?_"

"Shut up Granger," Draco said as he made his way into the dorm.

Hermione followed behind him, and looked around. It was exactly how she would have imagined it. The room was dimly lit, and Hermione had to get accustomed to the darkness before she was able to look around and get a good view of dorms room. Hermione shivered, feeling the temperature difference between the corridor and Draco's dorm.

"Ever heard of a light and a fireplace?" Hermione asked.

"I like the dark, and this is more than enough light for me Granger. If you don't like it, then you know where the way out is."

Hermione bit down on her lip and didn't say anything.

"What, no retort Granger? How unlike you" Draco observed.

"Where is my room?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked around and saw the whole extra section that had been added to the right side of his dorm.

"Over there?" He said nodding towards the direction of her room.

Hermione walked over towards the door that was now her bedroom, and opened it up and looked inside. It was an exact replica of her room that she had in her dorm. She smiled at the familiarity of her room.

"I should have known this is what your room would look like" Draco drawled.

Hermione turned around and narrowed her eyes at Draco, who had followed her into her room.

"I don't recall inviting you into my room Malfoy" Hermione stated.

"I don't recall inviting you to live with me," Draco stated.

"Alright Malfoy I get it, it's your place, you don't want me here. Now can you please get out of my room so I can change and go to sleep."

Draco turned around and walked out, slamming Hermione's door behind him.

Hermione let out a deep breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. She went to her closet, and grabbed her usual nightwear, which consisted of a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. She slipped them on, and then crawled into her bed, sighing at the feeling of her cotton sheets against her skin. She fell asleep almost instantly, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Draco on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was not happy at all about what had taken place, and he was too riled up to get any sleep. He couldn't believe his luck, getting handed the situation that he was now in. He was extremely pissed that he now had to share his living quarters with the one person that he hated more than anything. Dealing with her and her know-it-all and judgmental ways in classes and patrolling was bad enough, and now he was going to be seeing her pretty much all day every day.

He punched his pillow, trying to get more comfortable. Realizing that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, he decided to practice his wandless magic. He sat up in bed and looked at his desk, that had his schoolbooks sitting on it. He raised his hand, facing it towards the books, and slowly started raising his hand, the book following his hand.

Getting bored, he let the book drop, and flopped back down on his bed.

Draco woke up the next morning, realizing that he must have fallen asleep at some point. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes, and stretched his limbs. He slid out of bed, hissing as the cool air hit his skin. He was hoping that everything that happened last night was just a nightmare, and that once he walked out of his bedroom, that nightmare would be confirmed.

When he opened his door, he scowled as the door to Hermione's room came into view, meaning that what happened yesterday was actually real, not a nightmare.

He started towards the bathroom, and reached for the door handle, to find it locked.

"What the hell…"

"Granger! Get the hell out of my bathroom!"

"I'm in the shower Malfoy!" came Hermione's muffled response.

"Like hell you're in my shower" Draco huffed before unlocking the door with a spell.

Hermione heard the click of the door, and turned her head in that direction.

"Malfoy are you in the bathroom?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Get out of my shower Mudblood, before I come and pull you out" Draco said, his voice a lot closer than it had been before.

Hermione froze, knowing Draco was now in the bathroom with her.

"Malfoy, get out!" Hermione yelled, trying to keep her voice stern instead of nervous.

Next thing Hermione knew, the shower curtain was whipped open, leaving her standing there, completely naked with water running down her body.

Draco stared openly at Hermione, not concealing his interest in her body. Hermione tried to cover herself as much as she could, a blush raising onto her cheeks.

"Malfoy, get OUT" Hermione snapped angrily.

"No" Draco stated.

"OUT!" Hermione shouted.

"This is my dorm room Granger, it's either you get out of that shower now, or I am coming in to join you."

"I'm not finished" Hermione stated obviously, the soapsuds still in her hair.

Draco shrugged and then pushed himself into the shower alongside her.

"MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked.

"I warned you Granger" Draco stated.

"Could you not have given me a few more minutes to get the damn soap out of my hair?!"

"Patience is not my strong suit"

A loud smack sounded throughout the bathroom as Hermione's hand connected with Draco's face.

Hermione walked out of the shower, grabbed the towel off the shower rack and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

When she entered her room, she sat down on her bed angrily. She couldn't believe the nerve of Draco, walking into the shower while she was in there. He wouldn't even let her finish washing the soapsuds out of her hair.

Frustrated, she grabbed her bathrobe and threw it on. She needed to finish showering. She knew she could have just used her wand to finish washing the soap out of her hair, but she hated using magic to wash. Since it was Saturday and she had the day off, she decided that she was going to go and have a relaxing bath in the girls bathroom.

She left her bedroom, and the dorm that she now shared with Draco, and took off towards the girl's bathroom. When she entered, she was glad to see that nobody else was there. She liked having the time to herself, just relaxing and not having to worry about anyone or anything.

She turned on the tap, and watched as the giant tub started filling up with soap and bubbles. She slipped her bathrobe off, and slid into the water, sighing as the warm water made contact with her exposed skin.

After staying there as long as possible, Hermione got out of the tub, and dried herself off, slipping her bathrobe back on. She left the girls bathroom, and started heading towards Draco's dorm when someone started calling her name.

"Oi, Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw running waving at her down the corridor. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Hey Ron"

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"I was taking a bath in the girls lavatories, why?"

"I was at your dorm, and you weren't there, I was worried."

"I'm okay, no worries" Hermione said smiling.

"Why were you showering in the girls lavatories when you have your own shower and bath?" Ron asked.

Hermione was dreading having to start these types of conversations with Ron. She knew that she couldn't tell them the truth, and that she had to lie to him instead. She had never been a good liar, which is why she was dreading having to try and get through lying to her boyfriend without him getting suspicious. She had to think of something quick, and something that was believable. There was no way that she could even let Ron think that she was lying, otherwise he would question her, and she didn't want to have to lie to him more than necessary.

"I just felt like relaxing in a bigger tub. Plus it's Saturday so we have no school, so I just decided to do something different."

Hermione knew that her excuse was weak, but it was the best that she could do considering the situation.

"Oh okay. But weren't you heading the total opposite way to your dorm?"

Hermione wanted to smack herself. She never should have walked the hallway in her bathrobe, at least then she could have made up some other excuse like she was doing something for Dumbledore.

"I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I was lost in thought."

"Thinking about homework?" Ron asked putting his arm around her smiling.

"Like always" Hermione said, seeing her out and taking it.

"Well it's the weekend, so stop thinking about school work and give yourself a break! You're always working on homework and things related to school"

"I know"

"How about we go to Hogsmeade? We'll ask Harry and Ginny if they want to come. The four of us haven't hung out for a while, why not make a day of it?"

"That sounds good" Hermione said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Okay sweet, I'll go and talk to Harry and Ginny now. Just go and get ready and then meet us back at the Gryffindor common room?"

"Sounds good!"

Ron smiled and kissed her, before turning around and heading back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione waited until he was out of sight, and then she started heading back towards Draco's dorm, hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone else along the way.

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter, but my work has been making me work triple shifts every day for the past two weeks so I wrote as much as I could in the little time I had. I apologize for how long this chapter took to post, and I know it also isn't as interesting, but the next one will be, I promise! Thank you to everyone who is still following me and this story, you make writing worth while. I love you all! **


End file.
